WW Revolution
by TheRealCorpse
Summary: 10 years ago the US government was over thrown and then some how took over, no, conquered is a better phrase.  Klaine/Brittan/Faberry Illegal love.  rated T unless i decided that battles should be more detailed
1. Quinn

**Ok i know i have another story but i'm currently in writers block. i had this idea last night when i was dreaming. i'm sorry bout the jumpiness of this story i didn't want to do the whole training in detail. this story will be useing a number set for secret messages so i hope you like the idea.**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing but the idea... if i did there would be faberry and brittana! **

* * *

><p>It's been four years since the war started and here it is, Graduation night in Lima, Ohio. You wouldn't suspect them to join the military but 10 years ago the US government was over thrown and then some how took over, no, conquered is a better phrase. The US some how conquered all of South America and Canada making us larger then the New Empire of China and Africa's militia combined. The US had lost all of their allies due to what they did. The World fell into a war unlike any other. Suddenly every able body person was owned by the branches of military they were forced to choose, sure you could choose the branch you wanted but you still had to choose a branch or you were shot on who was physically handicapped but mentally able became desk jockeys, like Artie and Lauren. Those who were straight A student went to the officer program, like Tina, Mike, and Rachel who all were forced out a semester early and sent off to basic. Those like the rest of us chose our own jobs in the branches we chose.<p>

Graduation is over and tomorrow we all leave tomorrow. No one can be with the ones they love anymore, unless you're straight. Mine was taken form me last semester. Santana is loosing hers tonight. My name is Quinn Fabray, soon to be Private Fabray of the US Army and it is now illegal to be Gay, or you are shot and killed. I, unlike a few of my class mates, was very lucky not to be found.

The plane has just landed and I'm on my way to the bus that will take me to a forced life. I stand in line like they tell me waiting to be processed. It doesn't take much time to get through it before they put me in the barracks. I look around and see some of my cheerleading friends. At least I'm not alone. I pack my stuff in my locker and meet everyone else for assignment, which go fast. I'm in Bravo Company with, somehow Finn and Sam, its good thing though maybe I can pay them back for saving our lives.

It's got to be like week 4 and I swear they are drilling straightness into my head. They can try but I will never change who I am, I might just be Bisexual but my one and only is the loud mouth know it all Rachel Berry, but I love her she spoiled me, I just hope she hasn't changed.

I got a letter from Santana today, she said she is doing well and has already gotten promoted or all her knowledge and skills she showed. So know she is a rank a head of me and basic isn't even over for her yet, damn her and her competitiveness. She hasn't heard from Puck who is in the same branch but in a different base. She got a letter from Rachel that she had to deceiver the code we all had made in high school. We used numbers for different feelings and words. San told me that Rachel said basic was a 2 which meant that she enjoyed it but not loved due to the drilling and constant PT. Santana also said that Rachel would write me next, I just haven't gotten the letter yet.

I got Rachel's letter today, I'm so excited.

_Quinn,_

_Santana heard from Britt, she is doing ok. Britt says basic was a 1, but everything is a 1 to her… except or monkeys. I miss Britt's randomness. Basic was a 10 for me, just too much marching and PT although I'm awesome when it comes to shape. I hope yours isn't a 16 like mine was. Well by the time I'm and officer you'll be out of your job training. Don't forget our lucky numbers 23, 22, and 14. Well I got to go. Write me._

_Rachel_

It took me a few moments to deceiver the numbers but I'm glad I didn't forget.

1-love, 10-insane, 16-miserable without you/me, 23- miss you, 22-love you, and 14- can't wait to see you. I almost started crying when I saw that she hadn't forgotten me. Thank God.

A few more days till graduation of boot camp, I can't wait. There is a lot of drill going on and I was volunteered for the color guard. I didn't mind much I loved ordering people around and I was the American flag so I was calling the shots. Graduation went by with out anything going wrong the Monday after I was flown to my jobs school.

2 weeks into school I fell in love with the job that I had managed to grab. I work on long distance communications for the Army. Which means when we start I can get a hold of any branch anywhere in the world no matter what is going on. During the AIT I haven't gotten a letter yet from anyone, I only know what I learned about my friends in basic.

I have one more week. I've gotten my assignments for when I'm out of my AIT, communication is fun. Basic almost changed me but Finn kept my mind in step, he saved my live twice now I swear. I sit down on my bed which is the bottom bunk that I share with some girl named Victoria. I opened the packet and smiled instantly when I saw who my communication company was stationed.

Two weeks after I left my job training and went home for a week that was uneventful. I then flew to my duty station. I had given a letter to my commanding officer and I went to a hotel that I was staying at off base till they got me an apartment of base. I was there for a about 20 minutes getting unpacked before I heard a knock on the door. I asked who it was and I was answered by a woman's voice saying 18 and 12. I opened the door to see my commanding officer and let her in, closed the door before slamming my lips against Rachel's who accepted the kiss with out hesitation. I just hope this night never ends.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked it. please review! the more you review the faster i update.. i promise once i have ideas for my other story i will update too <strong>


	2. Blaine

**Alright so if you haven't guessed, this story until later chapters is like a grouping of diary/journal entries. sorry this chapter was so short i just couldn't really think of what all to write bout a time and place where feelings could get you killed. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea. if i owned glee Brittana would have been on since season 1**

* * *

><p>I graduated a semester early. I wish I had the chance to walk like my friends. I went to an all boys military academy called the Dalton Academy. I loved the school itself, but having to hide who was, wasn't what I wanted to do. They gave me my diploma and that day I was sent to basic.<p>

We lined up and I was behind this guy who was just a little shorter then me with dark brown hair that probably was very stylish before it was all cut off. He was very thin, although the T-shirt he was wearing showed that he was actually very muscular. We were walked around the room and when we stopped the officer told us that we were to be bunk mates. After all the bunk mates were assigned we were to introduce ourselves.

"I'm Kurt, I'm going in as an aircraft mechanic. How about you?" He said with a very charming smile on his face.

I tried had not to blush, but the fact that he started blushing told me that I was failing. "Hi, I'm Blaine, I'm going in as a pilot. You'll probably be fixing my aircraft at one point in time." I laughed to ease the tension.

It's been 3 weeks since I met Kurt, and already I've fallen for him. I talked to him about it and when I did his face looked like he crapped his pants. I instantly felt bad and had to reassure him that I was too and wouldn't tell anyone, his face automatically softened.

It's been 6 weeks since we talked about that issue and no one has figured anything out, which is good for the both of us. He has gotten like 12 letters from his friends from school. He started freaking out about some of the numbers on the letter. 17 and 20. When I asked what they meant he told me it was a code his friends had made back in middle school when the new government made it illegal to be gay.

"The letter is from my friend Mercedes, she said that they were at a party and the cops busted down the doors, number 20 means caught, apparently a class mate named David Karofsky was caught dragged out of the house and shot along with the other guy. She went on to say that is was a major surprise that he was gay. Then after that little bit of shock she said if it wasn't for Finn and Sam, Santana and Brittany would have been a 20 as well. But she said 17, which means almost caught."

"Well I'm glad they are fine and I'm so sorry bout your class mate." I said as I patted his back.

"Don't be he was a bully." Kurt looked away.

2 weeks till the graduation and Kurt taught me the code his friends made up so I could write him back and forth, while they were at there perspective trainings.

It's been 2 weeks since graduation and classes have been intense but what can you do. Kurt sent me a letter asking how I was doing and responded with a letter as well with the numbers 23, 14, and 2. I still can't believe I fell for a guy in the Air Force.

I can't believe how fast time flies when your not paying attention to it. The school is almost done. I've only gotten 1 letter from Kurt this whole time and I've sent him 3. I hope nothing has happened to him.

Well school is done and I'm on the plane to my Station. I'm joining the 67th Wing, I just hope I see some familiar faces. I get off the plane and there is another plane releasing its Airmen as well. I walk into a bathroom just to check my face because I woke up as we touched down on the tarmac. I hear foot steps behind me, I look around and se that all the stalls r open and no one else is in here. I turn and a smile instantly hits my lips when I see Kurt trying not to freak out. We sit there and check to see where he was put. Oddly he is 67th Wing, just like me. I gave him a quick peck on the lips before I walked out of the empty bathroom when they called the pilots over the intercom.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright guys i have another chapter written but i want reviews. i got a crap load of alertfave notices but i want a review even if it says good job or keep it coming.. plz review and ill post **


	3. Brittany

**OK i think im doing pretty well on updating the best i can with the small amount of time i've had cause of moving. But to those who are confused bout the numbers... if i add a new number in a chapter ill tell you what it means if ive used that number in a previous chapter it means the same thing in that chapter. Ty to all who alert, but i would really loke some feed back on how you guys acctualy like the story and sugestions for the branches for the glee kids i havent said yet. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! just the insane ideas in my head**

* * *

><p>I'm shaking I'm so excited! I'm standing next to Santana in out red graduation gowns, we haven't started walking yet but they are about to start playing the music!<p>

"Calm down Britt, I swear sometimes it's like your going to have a heart attack or something." She smiles at me and gives me a hug using her hair to cover a sweet lady kiss on my neck. "We only have one more night together you know."

"I know but I don't care I'm going to send you letters once a week, maybe more!" Brittany exclaimed excitedly.

"Calm down Britt, we are starting." Santana said linking her girlfriend's pinkie as they started walking behind Quinn and Mercedes.

We sat there holding hands, I couldn't stop shifting. I was rambling about my job in the navy that I'll go get Monday after graduation. Santana looked like I just ripped her heart out. I stopped and started to cry. She turned to me and whipped a tear from my face.

"Britt what's wrong?" She looked worried now.

"It's just it was 10 years… we were 8 only kids and we knew…" I whispered out

"I know Britts, but there is nothing we can do… the government will kill us. You know when I can this will all change or I will die trying." She whispered out making me smile but cry even more, I know she had good intentions but she's my Santana, I don't want to loose her.

Our names were called and we walked like everyone else, getting our little plaque and going back to our seats. The rest of the graduation went by to fast. Everyone started crying towards the end. They threw their caps up into the air and cheered as the audience clapped and cheered as well.

Santana and I got into Santana's car and went to Puck's graduation party. We saw Mercedes and Quinn and gave them each long hugs knowing it was their last free night together. We went to a back room where Sam, Finn, and Artie were playing Call of Duty: Black Ops. We sat on the couch behind them, cuddled up and making out deeply knowing nope of the boys would say anything to the cops about us. A good hour into the party someone screamed as the door was broke down, instantly Finn grabbed Santana off of me and Sam grabbed hold of my arm pushing me up against the wall to act like they were making out as Artie restarted the game to make it look like it was just him playing. We just finished getting into their acting positions when a cop walked into the room and saw the two boys with us up against the walls making out and the boy in the wheel chair playing 360. A few moments after the cop had left they were all escorted out side while two boys were forced to the ground on their knees.

"San, that's Karofsky." I whispered pointing at the bigger guy.

"Oh my god." Sam mouthed out before pulling me into a hug to holding my face close to his chest.

"Thank you." Santana mouthed to Sam before 2 of the officers went up to the front of the 2 boys on their knees.

"May this be a lesson to you all, this is the law! David Karofsky and Mike Davis, for homosexual crimes against the New United States Government, you are sentenced to death in front of your peers today." One of the officers stated clearly so all of the party goers could hear. The 2 officers in front of the boys held up their fire arms and pulled the trigger. They boys' lifeless bodies fell to the ground. Some cried, some smirked, and some even laughed. Santana on the other hand cringed in fear, knowing that if it wasn't for her Glee team mates quick actions they would have been there on the ground along with David and Mike.

We all went home after that. I went over to Santana's for our last night together. We didn't do anything like we normally did on nights like this. San was still scared after what happened at the party, even if she wouldn't admit it. We sat there kissing and cuddling not wanting to let go of each other. We slowly fell asleep during a movie that was on HBO.

I woke up earlier the Santana because my plane was supposed to take off earlier then hers. I got up slowly not to wake her up, I picked up a pen and note pad that was on her desk and wrote her note.

Santana,

My plane leaves in about an hour so I have to go, I don't want to. I want to stay in your arms for ever but we both know I can't. But, know you are 13. I 22. I will 23.

I hope to see you again. You know I'm here after our mandatory six years. I'll write you.

1 Brittany S. Pierce.

I grabbed my stuff and snuck out of Santana's house to my car and drove to the airport. I dropped my bag off at the check in and went to where the rest of the Navy sailors were sitting and sat down. I sat there for about 10 minutes before my phone went off and I saw it was Santana's phone, I couldn't handle saying good bye in person or on the phone so I turned my phone off and got up to board the plane as we were called to board.

It's been 4 weeks since both Santana and I left for Basic training and I feel so much smarter, I'm not so much of a klutz either. I've sent a few letters to Santana but I've only gotten one from her. She said that they were worse then Coach S. She said she would write me more when she was in her job training, because she didn't have enough energy to write after the day was over. I heard from Quinn, she said she hadn't gotten over the fact that Karofsky was shot. No matter how much I tried to forget I couldn't he was supposed to be here with me in the Navy.

It is now 2 weeks before basic graduation and I can't wait to go get training for my job. These last two weeks are really hectic though. A lot of people doing a lot of stuff.

Well last Monday I left the Great Lakes to go to my school. Why is it I had to choose a job that dealt with one of my worst fears, needles. I got two letters from Santana, I'm glad she hasn't forgotten about me. She used a lot of 23s, 22s, 16s and 14s in each letter it made me sad. But I wrote back with the same numbers multiple times.

I got a letter today from Quinn who went to her post last week. She said she couldn't believe who her squad commander was. She got Rachel as her squad commander and they were almost in tears when they saw each other. It's a small world.

Well I got my orders and I was happy when I was told to report to the base in Hawaii.

It had been almost 3 weeks since I got her and started my duties. I got a clip board and head to the side room to give the person their shots. Right before I entered the room I glanced down and the name. Lopez, Santana. A smile hit my face as I walked to through the door and saw her. She turned in her marine ACUs and almost tackled me to the ground when she saw it was me. First Quinn now me? I mean I'm happy and all but why are we stationed near each other let alone same base. I didn't think twice seeing the room didn't have any cameras I pulled her close and held her as long as I could before she brought my face up from the crook of her neck and kissed me.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked the chapter and how i used the whole hearsay from Blaines chapter in this one... I think it helps tie the stories up pretty well.. please review guys i would love some feed back**


End file.
